Wrong Way to Date
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: "Like it kitten?" Kuro purrs into Kiku's ear. Kiku turns his head away sharply, his cheeks tinging red but his eyes are wide and looking at everything around them. Walls of glass line the room bathing everyone in a blue glow of the water inside. "I do not come to these enough," Kiku whispers. Kuro feels a jolt of pride go through him at the statement. 1p x 2p Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Kuro twirls his pencil between his fingers mindlessly, not paying attention to what is going on around him. Had he been paying attention he would have realized everyone else packing up their things to leave but as it is his mind is elsewhere. Specifically looking out the window. It's what he usually does when at the academy, thinking it to be a waste of his precious time. There are many other things he could be doing. Like learning how to perfect that back flip on his motorcycle. Instead he is at the world academy and cursing every known emperor for whose idea it was to have such an event.

"Excuse me," A soft voice tears him from his empty angry thoughts faster than he ever thought possible. He lazily tilts his head to Kiku standing next to him, twisting his backpack strap in his hands uneasily. Kuro smirks and slides from his seat, gesturing dramatically to it for Kiku to take. He walks away with a wink that makes Kiku twist up his nose and turn away from him. Kuro manages to cover up his hurt with a cackle.

He's late to his next class obviously, and by then he figures it best not to go. He can get the notes from someone later but he has a plan now. He skips through the school with a maniacal smile on his face. Tracing his steps carefully outside, his eyes scan the windows of the building, searching. When he finds what he's looking for he makes himself comfortable on the grass, eyes locked on Kiku on the inside.

The days run too high to count with the times he's skipped class just to watch Kiku during his own class time. It's the best thing to come out of this whole bullshit ordeal. He never got the chance to talk to Kiku before going to the classes and now that he actually bothers to show up it gives him the perfect excuse. Wait a little too long in the hallway, head out a little too early, and Kiku is easy to find and tease on the way to his next class.

Of course, his teases never amount to anything. His throat closes up every time he thinks about asking Kiku out to do anything after the school closes. Self loathing likes to itch it's way into his system and make him falter, as if Kiku would ever like to go out with someone like him. Just like all the others, he and Kiku are on opposite ends of the spectrum. It wouldn't work out.

He smirks wildly when Kiku happens to look out the window, jerking in his seat and then promptly puffing up in a blush when the teacher comes over to him. Kuro just waves from his spot when the teacher sees him. He pouts of course when the blinds are closed, glaring now up at the window that used to give him a perfect view of Kiku. He sighs and brushes himself off. It's a quick walk to the parking lot where his pride and joy is. The sleek black motorcycle is everything he could ever hope for.

Another car pulls into the lot when he gets there. Kuro raises an eyebrow to them, as they are later than he ever was. He rolls his eyes when Francis steps out of the car. He swings a leg over his bike, getting his helmet ready. He may be reckless but he is in no way crazy.

"Where are you going so early?" He blinks over at Francis leaning on his car with a coy smile on his face. Kuro smirks back at him.

"Home for now," He fiddles with his helmet again, distracted when Francis comes over to lean on his leg casually, stopping him from going anywhere.

"The day has barely started," Francis tries to reason, still with that soft smile on his face. Kuro just shrugs nonchalantly. Francis hums, tapping a finger to his cheek faux innocently.

"Not enough Kiku for you?" Kuro stares at him dumbfounded before a twisted smile comes to his face.

"I'm not exactly hiding it," He remarks. Francis laughs then. He takes Kuro's helmet out of his hands and begins to walk away backwards, taunting him.

"I could help you," He says. Kuo narrows his eyes. He does not need help. However, the Frenchman knows Kiku better than Kuro does, and has his helmet. With a sigh he unmounts his bike and follows casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Kiku is such a small little hermit," Francis tells him and the words make Kuro glare. He doesn't like the way Francis says it like it might be an insult. There is nothing wrong with the way Kiku spends his afternoon time. Still he just tilts his head to the side in a subtle notion for Francis to continue. He does.

"Take him somewhere extravagant, sweep him off his feet," Francis gestures his hands about, adding flare to his advice that Kuro begrudgingly is tempted to listen to. Not like he had any good ideas before on his own even if he did manage to bulk up the minimal amount of courage needed to actually ask Kiku out on a date.

"Make it romantic," Francis sides up in front of him, hearts in his eyes at his own advice. Kuro huffs and yanks back his helmet. The other recoils almost afraid and the idea makes Kuro smirk.

"I'll think about it tiny toad," He says condescendingly. Francis pouts but leaves as his cue is given. Kuro runs his hands over his helmet, the advice echoing in his head. It would be so easy to do. So easy it nearly makes him sick inside. He berates himself constantly for not just doing what he wants but he doesn't want to scare Kiku off. He might actually run someone over if that happens.

So he stays in the parking lot, sitting and pacing back and forth, never really keeping still. He tears out his hair a few hundred times. Hiding just a little when the next class is supposed to be starting not wanting to deal with teachers trying to give him detention that he never shows up for. He's made up his mind. He'll take Kiku out after school. He's been putting it off for too long.

The only problem is now he has to wait, and waiting means thinking about all that can go wrong. Everything ends in explosions. He groans and falls to the ground again, running his hand through his hair. He's no good at dating or sweet words or any of that. Or waiting for that matter as he runs through his plan for the 12th time in 2 minutes. By the time the bell sounds out he's clear run himself mad.

The parking lot is left behind as he jogs back into the school building, dodging the other students there and nearly crashing right into Kiku. Instead he slides to a stop and bangs lightly against the locker with a wicked smirk on his face at the squeak Kiku lets out. He opens his mouth to say something but the words get stuck in his throat. Kiku tilts his head to the side in confusion as the others start to scatter for their own classes. Kuro shuts his mouth and lets out a huff. He can't keep playing games like this. He bends slightly to wrap his arms around Kiku's stomach to hoist him over his shoulder.

"Kuro! What are you doing?" Kiku's frazzled voice reaches him from over his shoulder and he only cackles in response as he walks back out of school towards the parking lot. It's a meager battle, Kiku trying to push off him but Kuro can't lose his confidence now. He plops Kiku onto his bike and before he can hear protests he pushes the helmet onto his head.

"Kuro!" Kiku tries to be defiant but Kuro swings his leg over his bike, sandwiching Kiku between him and the handlebars. The bike roars to life quickly and Kiku squeaks, throwing his arms over Kuro's shoulders to hold on and not fall off. Kuro smirks mostly to himself and eases them out of the parking lot. He drives carefully this time, knowing Kiku is scared and that he himself is not wearing a helmet so there's a higher chance of him getting hurt should they fall. Not that they would, Kuro knows how to handle his bike.

He can't help the smile on his face as they approach the aquarium. It's one of the more relaxed nice places he could think of to take Kiku. He parks his bike and slides the helmet off Kiku, just smirking to the frazzled look on Kiku's face. When he doesn't reject Kuro takes his hand and drags him into the building, paying for their tickets quickly.

"Like it kitten?" Kuro purrs into Kiku's ear. Kiku turns his head away sharply, his cheeks tinging red but his eyes are wide and looking at everything around them. Walls of glass line the room bathing everyone in a blue glow of the water inside. Kuro pulls Kiku up to the glass of one of the sectioned off tanks filled with manta rays. One of the smaller creatures is resting near the window and a larger ones swims right by.

"I do not come to these enough," Kiku whispers. Kuro feels a jolt of pride go through him at the statement. He picked a good spot then. Slowly he guides Kiku around the building, stopping every time he sees a small spark in Kiku's eyes. He practically glows when they reach the underwater tunnels, staring up as the fish and sharks pass overhead.

"Is there a camera I can get somewhere?" Kiku asks suddenly. Kuro pulls him through a small crowd to a gift shop with the exterior design of a ship. Kiku goes to find a small disposable camera while Kuro looks around the small vender. He fiddles with a few key chains when he spies Kiku finishing his payment. Kuro drags him off before he can say anything else.

They go back through the aquarium this time with Kiku taking pictures. Kuro manages to tempt him to take a few selfies to commemorate their moments together though Kiku blushes at the idea. They are by the manta rays again, sitting down on a spare bench and Kuro has enough gall to hold Kiku's unoccupied hand. He smirks to himself at the acceptance of the touch.

"Kuro," Kiku whispers softly. Kuro smirks down at him.

"That guard has been following us for a while," He whispers again. Kuro flicks his eyes up to a guard near another glass wall. Kuro snorts and nuzzles into Kiku's hair.

"Probably cause I stole something from the gift shop," He says plainly.

"What?" And Kuro grabs Kiku's hand tight, tugging him out of the aquarium as the guard shouts after them. Kuro is laughing wildly. He's careful not to pull too hard on Kiku, glancing back every so often to see the look of fear in Kiku's eyes and the guard that is chasing them. They make it out of the aquarium easily. Kuro throws the helmet on Kiku's head again and speeds off as quick as he can. His laughter whips in the air, heart beating crazily with Kiku holding tight to him to not fall off.

He pulls off again on a random street. He catches the helmet easily when Kiku jerks off the bike and throws it at him. Kuro blinks innocently at the fuming confusion on Kiku's face. It's an odd staring contest and Kiku tries to find words.

"Why?" Is all he manages to say. Kuro snickers and shuts off his bike. Carefully, he takes Kiku's hand again and walks him down the street. Kiku is still fuming but follows anyway. The restaurant Kuro opens the door to is elegant to say the least. Dark wood tables and low chandeliers. A hostess leads them to a table near the wall. Kiku twitches in his spot but Kuro doesn't think it's out of anger anymore.

"You okay kitten?" He puts his menu aside, ignoring it completely to focus all his attention of Kiku. He shifts again.

"This place is fancy, we are not adequately dressed," he says, glancing around the room to the others in their dresses and fancy attire. Kuro looks down to his jeans and t-shirt then up to Kiku's plain outfit.

"No one cares," Kuro reassures him. Kiku nods his head but his twitching does not stop. They order then fall into silence. Kuro watches Kiku as he fidgets, tugging at his clothes and messing with his hair. His mannerisms have skyrocketed, being overly polite to the waitress as if to make up for his lack of outfit. Kuro sneers and places a hand gently over his.

"You look wonderful kitten," He says. He bites the inside of his lip when Kiku peeks up at him hidden behind his hair. He turns his eyes down just as quick.

"Why did you take me out of school?" Kuro has to strain to hear the question asked of him. He huffs and leans back in his chair to cross his arms like a defiant teenager.

"To have fun," Is what he says though he knows his reasons are vastly different. He's not too sure he can say the actual reason, mostly afraid of Kiku's reaction. This could ruin whatever smidgen of friendship they actually have.

"Oh," Kiku says in response. Kuro closes his eyes tight and they fall back into silence. It lingers and stretches on. Kuro wracks his brain for words to say but they don't come easy. He wants to talk to Kiku but every uneasy shift from the other has him questioning his own actions. He decides to be bitter at Francis for giving him bad advice.

Food comes and goes in weird increments of asking how their food is and Kuro barely asking how Kiku is, though he knows exactly how he is. Every person that walks past them, means one uneasy shift from Kiku. It makes Kuro want to kick everyone out of the restaurant. It makes him wish he could hide Kiku from prying eyes. It makes him wish he thought things through once in a while.

They walk back to Kuro's bike silently. Kuro scuffs his shoes more than normal, berating himself entirely. He should have known better than to push Kiku into something like this. He's been stupid. He made Kiku uncomfortable. He bumbled what could possibly be his only chance to spend time with Kiku in a date like setting. It was going so well.

They get to where he parked and grabs the helmet. He can't help the sheepish expression on his face as he carefully maneuvers the helmet on Kiku's head to keep him safe while riding again. Once the helmet is on however he does not let go, he angles Kiku's head to press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs, unsure if Kiku can actually hear him but that's fine by him. Kiku doesn't say anything anyway. He gets on his bike and nods his head for Kiku to join him. Kiku shits awkwardly then climbs on behind him, carefully wrapping his arms around Kuro's waist to not fall off as his bike purrs to life and he's driving Kiku back to where he's staying. As much as he would like to enjoy the feel Kiku holding onto him, he can't very well be happy with the glaring thought of how this whole thing could have gone better.

Once more Kuro stops his bike near the curb, allowing Kiku to get off though he doesn't want him to leave. He glares at his handlebars.

"Uhm," He snaps his eyes to Kiku, holding the helmet tight to his chest with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He glances at Kuro, shifting from foot to foot.

"Just.. So you know. Not that it really matters but," Kiku hides his face a little behind the helmet and Kuro thinks it might be the most adorable things he's ever seen. Kiku locks eyes with him for a second before glancing away yet again.

"My idea of the perfect date is staying inside with comfort food, watching anime," Kiku rushes out, avoiding eye contact. Kuro swears his heart stops beating. His jaw drops at the gorgeous embarrassed coloring on Kiku's face wondering if he actually heard right.

"What are you doing right now?" Is all his that exits his mouth. Kiku squeaks, twisting the helmet between his hands. Kuro shuts off his bike to properly stand in front of him. He takes the helmet away from Kiku and holds his hands to keep them from fidgeting.

"I'm not- Not doing anything, I think," Kiku sputters out. Kuro finds a smirk on his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small manta ray charm.

"For you," He says. Kiku takes it carefully then gives him a chiding look knowing exactly where and how Kuro got such a trinket. Instead of scolding him like Kuro thinks he might do. Kiku just sighs and holds it to his chest.

"Thank you," He says with the smallest of smiles on his face. Kuro's heart flutters. He follows eagerly after Kiku who allows him inside for the rest of their date.

* * *

 **AN:** For DiamondMariasisters. Thank you for being patient with me, I hope you like it :o

 **Art Credit:** lauretta123 on DeviantArt.


	2. Chapter 2

If he had to be honest, Kuro really enjoys public displays of affection. Doing something bold and dumb without a care in front of a whole bunch of random people screams fun for him. He has his limits of course though they are slim and can easily be thrown out the window if found in the right setting. He's more than willing to compromise.

There's a twist in his nose with his face smushed into his hand. He blinks dumbly from his spot on the blanket as Kiku talks to an old friend from school. His stomach is flipping circles. Every so often he will fidget in annoyance. It's not Kiku talking to someone else that puts him on edge, it's the manner of which Kiku left him to do so.

They decided to have a picnic since the weather proved to be amazing for the outdoor activity. Kuro pakced everything together and found the large blanket while Kiku made the food for them. It had been going so well in his opinion though anytime with Kiku is good. They sat close by each other, talking softly even when they knew no one would hear them from their position under a tree.

Kuro would give into Kiku's little cute request to feed him and he half the time stole the food off Kiku's chopsticks anyway. He would always ugha nd Kiku would try to scold him but he would never get far, giggling as well. Kuro saw no problem in scootching just a little closer and reaching around to place a hand on Kiku's hip, moving his hand up and down. He went and managed to place one kiss on Kiku's neck softly.

That's when Kiku joted and jerked right out of his loose hold to go and talk to those other people. Kuro only realized what happened after Kiku had begun his walk away. He's been trying since Kiku began his conversation to figure out what the fuck really happened.

He just started to get a little handsy and Kiku practically ran away from him. If that's not an ego dropper he's not sure what is. He narrows his eyes at those friends. Kiku didn't freak out until he saw people he knew. There's a lump in Kuros' throat at the thoughts that begin to plague him. Kiku always seemed happy to be near him, but leaving him bluntly like that can only make him think that Kiku is embarrassed to be seen with him.

He's not the worst person, at least he doesn't think he is. He has his rough spots and can be a little over the top he knows that much but bad enough for someone to not want to be seen with him in public makes his chest hurt in a way he didn't think it could. He clenches his fists together as he finally identifies the emotion that has swallowed him whole.

He's ashamed. If he tried just a little harder to be good in any sense he might be able to sit proudly by Kiku instead of him running off to get away from him. There is so much more he could have done to make it so Kiku would want to be seen with him and he's been too stupid to bother to figure that out. He should have known. He should have predicted this coming.

Kiku had an image and it sickens Kuro how much he ruins that. He's not the kind of person Kiku would typically hang out with let alone be romantically involved with. Kuro would never take that for granted but this hurts. His teeth hurt from being ground down too much. In some way he must have pressured Kiku into this, either to date him or going outside in the first place.

His face slips out of his hand when Kiku makes his way back over, a small smile on his face that Kuro would kill to have directed at him. Instead he plasters on a smirk and teases Kiku about his friends. Kuro can't help the huff of breath that leaves him when Kiku sits on the blanket but no where near as close as they sat before.

Somehow he manages to keep his head together. He won't make being seen with Kiku any worse for him. It's bad enough they are out in the first place. There's a physical pain in his chest as they walk back home. He wants to go and hold Kiku's hand and pull him close but the idea he might ruin something keeps his hands to his sides though they twitch.

He winces to himself as the door slams shut in his accidental spike of emotion. He sends a sheepish look to Kiku who just blinks back at him with worry. If anything it just makes the shame rise. Part of him wishes to stay quiet but his mouth as a mind of its own.

"Kiku are you embarrassed by me?" He jumps too when Kiku drops the basket to the floor. With a groan he smacks a hand to his face for his own dumb blabbering. Still he peeks at Kiku with fear for what he might say.

"What?" Is all Kiku manages to squeak out at first, wringing his hands together nervously. Kuro sigh and rubs the back of his neck.

"You ran away from me," It's hard to hide the freak out in his voice. He hates the nagging voice in his head that this may be the end of his and Kiku's relationship.

"You kissed my neck in public!" Kiku stutters. Kuro blinks at him as he waves his hands about with a look of distress. Kiku covers his face with his hands and shrink in on himself.

"I can't believe you did that," He mumbles into his palms. Kuro's shoulders slump. It's not the answer he expected and it short circuited his brain.

"There were other people around." Kiku continues to rant at him and Kuro takes it easily mainly because his mind s connecting to the right words.

"So you're not embarrassed by me?" He deadpans. Kiku huffs at him, crossing his arms with his cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"I was embarrassed by what you did." He says looking down. Kuro takes a deep breath to process all he's heard. It's silent for a moment until Kiku slumps too.

"I'm not.. Very comfortable with public.. Things," He mutters. Now it makes sense. Kuro actually laughs out of relief for being wrong causing Kiku to glare at him part way.

"I thought you were embarrassed of me," He admits, wiping away a small ear that came out. Kiku frets, waving his hands about and coming closer.

"No! No of course not I just-" He cuts himself off to hide in his hands again. Kuro doesn't care. He wraps Kiku up in a tight hug, spinning him in circles a little as well. Stress rolls off him when Kiku hugs him just as tightly back.

"So can I kiss you now?" Kuro smirks, snickering when Kiku's eyes go wide. His laughter is cut off when Kiku is the one to kiss him instead.

* * *

There is just a hint of light cascading over the room leaving just enough to be able to see properly. Kuro keeps one arm draped over Kiku's waist, holding him close but still relaxed. He has his eyes closed enjoying the feel of Kiku next to him. There's a gentle hand on his cheek, slowly moving in a gentle rhythm.

Every so often Kiku will kiss him, soft and tender in a way Kuro never thought he'd get to experience but he lets Kiku makes the moves. The most he does is snuggle closer into the easy hold. His other hand is tangled up with Kiku's, their fingers laced together softly. It's the most comfortable he's ever been and all he had to do was wait for the cover of night.

* * *

 **AN:** For DiamondMariasisters.


End file.
